Chou
by Kuroi Nana
Summary: Mas o que era inevitável era algo além. Era inevitável o começo da transformação. WataYuuko, Oneshot. Presente para Gabi B. Moony.


**Chou**

_As cicatrizes inapagáveis deixadas pelas palmas das suas mãos._

_Abro uma fenda nas nuvens crepúsculas com minhas asas rasgadas,_

_Veja, eu posso flutuar melhor do que você pensava._

_(Chou - Tsukiko Amano)_

* * *

**- Ela ainda seria uma borboleta -**

Fitava o casulo dependurado no fino galho do pequeno arbusto. Muitos podiam julgar que a lagarta escolhera um lugar infeliz para construir seu casulo, mas a dona daqueles olhos pensava exatamente o contrário, pois observaria o espetáculo da borboleta abrindo suas asas, o fim da metamorfose, a transição completa daquele estado anterior para aquele. Mesmo um local tão inadequado, ela ainda seria uma borboleta. Uma bela borboleta.

O universo está em metamorfose o tempo todo, a todo o momento os locais, as idéias e as pessoas distinguiam-se de seu ponto inicial, de suas aparências anteriores, desprendiam-se daquilo que achavam desnecessário para substituir por algo, não obrigatoriamente melhor, mas novo, _diferente_. Mas a metamorfose que ela ansiava ainda estava por vir.

E ela não se importava de esperar.

**- Uma borboleta no seu ombro direito -**

Anunciou a sua chegada à loja, mas ninguém o respondera, nem mesmo Maru e Moro. Suspirou, desanimado. Um novo dia de trabalho, atendendo aos pedidos do paladar exótico da dona da loja, cuidando de Maru e Moro, irritando-se com Mokona. Nada daquilo o animava, aquele estresse diário.

No entanto, seus ouvidos quase habituados àquele barulho não ouviram nenhuma resposta. Apenas o silêncio.

Silencioso como o bater das asas de uma borboleta.

A porta deslizou, com um ruído tão baixo que nunca seria escutado em outro momento. O ar pesava sobre seus ombros. O cômodo estava completamente vazio. Onde ela estaria?

Ajeitou os óculos antes de continuar sua procura. Desviou os olhos e realmente encontrou _algo_, mas não aquilo que buscava. Uma borboleta roxa no seu ombro direito.

**- Novamente, inevitável -**

A borboleta assustou-se com algo e voou para longe de seu ombro, antes que virasse o corpo para trás, escutou a voz atrás de si.

- Novamente, inevitável.

O que era inevitável? O seu destino ou aquele momento? Tudo isso, ela diria. Não há como escapar das linhas do destino porque já foram traçadas e aquele momento já fora escrito em seu destino. Você não pode mudar algo que já foi feito, mesmo que tente reverter algo sempre haverá uma tênue linha que a liga ao seu passado, mesmo que ninguém pare para enxergá-la, ela está lá. Naquela loja, não havia renegociações, uma vez feita uma decisão, você não pode voltar atrás.

Mas o que era inevitável era algo além. Era inevitável o começo da transformação.

**- Como um imã - **

Toda transformação é impulsionada por algo, seja uma decisão sua ou a decisão de alguém. Naquela loja, não eram incomuns as transformações. Pelo contrário, pessoas iam àquela loja para livrarem-se de hábitos, vícios, maldições. Eram atraídas àquele local como se houvesse um imã que as puxasse. _Ele_ não era exceção.

E nem ela.

Possuía seus maus hábitos, a diferença é que nunca os negara. No final, todos têm um mau hábito do qual não podem fugir. A única coisa a se fazer é aceitá-lo, e isso já é uma transformação.

Tudo é atraído por desejos. Como um imã.

**- Inexplicável, até para ela -**

Ele a fitava, com uma expressão entre a irritação e a dúvida em seu rosto. Queria entender o que estava acontecendo. Para isso, teria de _entendê-la_. Teria que entender todos os motivos que a levavam a fazer isso. Mas ela não era assim tão simples de se entender. Ninguém é.

Porque ela tinha vícios. Um deles era inexplicável, até para ela. Isso seria parecido com a definição de desejo.

A definição é: alguém deseja coisas que não tem e que no momento não pode ter. Quanto mais inalcançável, mas esforço você fará para possuí-las, mais você as desejará. E continuará sem tê-las até saciar o desejo.

Pessoas vão àquela loja a todo o momento para saciar desejos. Ela saciava os dela?

- E se você pudesse ter mais um desejo realizado, meu Watanuki, qual seria?

"_Meu_ Watanuki", ela disse?

**- Impulso -**

Então ele entendeu. Por um breve segundo, milhares de respostas relampejaram diante de seus olhos. Foi o suficiente para que ele compreendesse o que estava acontecendo. O suficiente para que ele visse através daqueles olhos tão misteriosos.

A resposta era impulso. Ele precisava de impulso.

Impulso pode ser definido como uma ação não calculada. A pura verdade.

Seus lábios se encontraram repentinamente, tão rápido quanto as respostas povoaram à mente do garoto. Esse era o seu desejo. Agora ele entendia.

Ele entendia... Que aquilo era algo além, muito além. Que não havia uma definição para aquilo. Não era apenas transformação, não apenas era vício, não era apenas desejo, não era apenas impulso. Era além.

Amor.

**Fim**

* * *

Presente para sempre para a minha doce Moony. Sinto a sua falta.


End file.
